regret the regret
by forMatteado
Summary: Matt and Misa are brother and sister, they went to the beach just because Misa wanted to, they met a blond guy at the very last day, what will happen after that? yaoi M/M rated M for future chapters


A light-blue sky over my head, soft sand under my feet and a deep blue ocean is my view. By my side is the wonderful blond actress talking to me about her life and a lot of random stuff, while I pretend to hear her. A lot of people would kill to be in my place, and I would love to go back in time and said to my stupid sister that I didn't want to go to the beach during summer, and that instead I wanted to spend all day at home at my room playing video games till my eye where redder than my hair, or at least tell her I didn't want to came to the beach and stay at the hotel all day, but no, I had to play the good brother and came with her. Don't take me wrong, I like being with Misa, she is a good sister, she buys my video games and all, so I can't complain that much, even though I hate being with only shorts and a t-shirt, don't forget my goggles, I never take them off. Thanks god this is the last day here, almost the last day of summer also, and again to school

-and so, I was telling her to put on the white dress instead of the red dress because it makes her look fat, and she told me I was mean for telling her that, so I said I was honest and…- she continue with her story, I don't really care, just listen when she makes questions so that I look like I was hearing her –don't you think so Matt?-

-I agree with you- sometimes I'm afraid what I'm agreeing with but, never mind.

-Are you listening to me?-

-Not really- I can't lie to her, I can't lie to anyone.

-I said that, the blond guy over there must be gay, because I almost thought he was a girl-

-and isn't she?-

-No, look he is wearing shorts only, so or is he or is a very strange "she"-

-You are right; anyway I'm not really interested in other people look- I state so that she would stop talking for two minutes, if I'm lucky

-But if it was a girl, you surely would be interested- unfortunately I don't have good luck that often in real life

-I would not, even if he was a girl I would have no interest in "her", I don't have interest in people, so cut it- I argue

-You two! -The blond guy we were talking about shout –could you, antisocial guy and bitch queen, stop talking about me for the rest of your lives!-

-Wow that seriously wasn't nice- I state and Misa agree with me

-I don't give a fuck if it was nice or not, just shut the hell up, mind your own business! I look girly, you can tell by looking that I'm a guy, I'm not gay, and I surely don't fucking care if you have or not have interest in people! Go far away from me so that I can't hear your voices and can think about what the hell I'm doing at the beach! Thank you- he ended and then turns around to stare at the sea.

-Well, that's interesting- I said looking at him

-What the fuck is interesting? - He shouts

-Yeah Matty, what's interesting?- Misa asked

-First, that you have such a short temper, and that you don't know what you are doing here-

-I don't fucking have short temper, and I don't want to be here!-

-Sure, sure you don't have a short temper, and if you don't want to be here, why are you?-

-I don't freaking know!-

-Do you live here?-

-No-

-Why did you come?-

-Because I had to-

-Why?-

-I'm not going to tell you, it's my business! Why do you care anyway?-

-I don't want to be here either, I came because she asked me to, and so I did, I do regret coming here, but I can't do anything about it, so I don't complain, and don't think about it too much- Misa look at me with sad eyes –sorry Misa, anyway as if you didn't know that already-

-True- and she smile again

-Is she your girlfriend? - The blond ask

-No, she is my sister, I own she a lot of things so I came with her to this place-

-Why don't you like this place? It is calm and fresh-

-I don't like being outside that much, prefer video games-

-Freak-

-And proud of it, princess-

-How did you call me!?-

-Sorry, I don't know your name, and you pretty much remained me of a princess- Misa giggle, and I could see the anger at the face of the "princess"

-Mello, call me princess again and I'll put a bullet in your head-

-No need to be so aggressive, I'm Matt, she is Misa, and I think you should be nicer to people-then I realise something –Misa, what happened? Are you okay?-

-Obviously silly, what make you ask such stupid questions?-

-You haven't been talking-

-And? – Misa asked as if it wasn't obvious

-As if you don't know, you never stop talking, and when I say never is never, you even talk in your sleeps-

-But, I like watching you tow talking! Is interesting!-

-You found interest every single thing on Earth's surface, and you always talk about it-

-Yes, but I didn't feel like talking about you tow talking as an interesting thing-

-and what about talking about something else? The point is that you weren't talking!-

-But I didn't want to! If you want I can continue with what I was saying before, but you don't listen to me when I talk, and I don't care that much, because you don't care and I get lost-

-Doesn't matter- Mello interrupt –Matt, was it?-

-yeah, what?-

-would you, walk with me for a moment?-

-Guess there is no problem, if Misa lets me-

-Go, go, go- she said exited, then whisper to me –then you have to tell me what happened- she wink at me and then giggle

-Okay, I guess- I get near Mello and we start to walk. We didn't mention a word until we reach a hidden place in between the sand, we sat there and he started.

-I came because my mother asked me to, she said I had to come and pay a visit to our relatives here and also said she would give me more chocolate per month if I did it, I'm kind of addicted to it, so I said I would, I don't like being around my relatives, 'cause all of them blame me for my father's death, even if it was they say it to me all the time- he went silence

-Sorry for my question but, how did he die?-

-when I was four, my mother, my father and me came here and I went into the sea, he told me it was too dangerous that day I didn't pay attention to what he said and end being suck by the waves, he went in to save me and then hit his head with a rock, he saved me but die for the loss of blood-

-Sorry- I simply say –but it was not your fault-

-Yeah it was, if I did hear him he wouldn't have hit his head and lost blood and die-

-True, but it was not your fault the he hit his head, you didn't do that and…- I stop and realise he was crying –don't cry- I get near him and held my arms around him in a hug. He was surprise by this, but the he curled himself on my chest –don't cry, please-

-S-sorry, you are the f-first person to say i-it's not my f-fault-

-What are you sorry for?-

-Because I don't know what to say-

-you don't have to say anything just be your self- we stayed like that for a moment before he stopped crying and I let go his body, we keep silence for a moment –you haven't say any insult while we were here-

-I know, I was just pissed before-

-I can tell- I saw him lost in a thought –what are you thinking'-

-I was wondering, why are your sister and you so different?-

-Because she is not my real sister, I was adopted by her family when I was 10-

-What?-

-When I was 3 years old my dad killed my mother with a knife and try to kill me, but he was drunk, I run down to the basement, he followed me but some who end up on the floor with the knife on his neck, then I was send to a step family, but they didn't like me, I went through 8 different families before ending on an orphanage and went to a school for two years, then I met Misa and she asked her parent if they could adopted me, and they did, two years after that, Misa started modelling and she already was an actress, when she turn eighteen her parent die of cancer, but she was old enough, that was two years ago, I was fifteen, so she took care of me-

-You get through all that! But you don't even seem to be disturbed by it-

-Is not like that, but it's all on the past, so I don't care that much-

-You are surely something-

-You are too, my friend- my green-goggle eyes lock with his blue ones, he is so fucking beautiful, I move my eyes through all his face, all his body, he is gorgeous, and so, so, so broken, I have been thinking it, I may have a crush on him, maybe Misa is right and I'm gay, I never ever look at someone with this thoughts in my head, well excepted Mello, thins stranger I meet today, maybe this is what it's call love at first sight? Not actually at the first one but, more or less. I go back to his eyes, I can see through them, I can see his broken soul, all his sorrow; I want to make him happy, help him. Something soft over my lips takes me out of my thoughts, and what I see is him kissing me. He suddenly pulls back.

-Sorry- he whispered –I couldn't resist and…- I cut him putting both of my hand on his checks and bringing his face to mine, joining our lips in a tender kiss.

-Don't be- I said before re-joining our lips, I can't believe I meet him the last day; I wish I could spend more time with him. We keep kissing for a while deepen it, until we had to breathe again –what a pity princess that we had met the last day I'm here-


End file.
